Dense Couple
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Six years and finally one of them drops down to one knee to asks to get married. How much outside influence was needed to get this dense couple to realize that marriage wasn't as much of a forbidden fruit as they once thought.


"Haruhi!" Satoshi called out, waving towards the girl. She hurried after the two brothers, and groaned. "You're so lazy," he teased, poking her side as she tried to breathe. He rubbed her back with a smile.

"I don't think going on a hike is my idea of fun," Haruhi retorted breathlessly and straightened, "You guys walk too fast," she complained rubbing her legs to get some feeling back into them. Satoshi looked at his brother and sighed dramatically.

"I could carry you," he said with a grin, "Like Taka-bro does with Mitsukuni."

"I'll pass," Haruhi said with a small laugh, "You're not that much taller than me," she said, measuring her height to his. "You're still pretty short; maybe you'll hit puberty soon."

Takashi stifled a laugh and earned a glare from his brother. He puffed his chest up, "I've hit puberty, and I can prove it."

"Please don't," Takashi said, holding up a hand to cover Haruhi's eyes, "That's for later."

Haruhi went bright red and grasped onto Takashi's hand to keep her face covered. The two brothers laughed at her embarrassment and Satoshi gave her a one armed hug, before ushering her along. She was still red, but trying to play it off by admiring the view around her. Satoshi smiled at the girl happily. Their fingers intertwined, and he questioned whether it was because she didn't want them to go too far ahead while she was admiring something. His brother was kind enough to match their new pace instead of continuing as if they would normally do on their hikes.

"How often do you guys do this?" Haruhi asked as they reached a clear view over the forest area below. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes until Satoshi handed her a pair of sunglasses that had been hanging from the neck of his shirt.

"Every summer we do this! We use to do it with our father and mother, but they've gotten busy the past couple years as Taka and I are getting older. They're planning for our future," the boy rolled his eyes with a smile. Haruhi placed her hands on her hips and grinned at the boys. "We'll rest for a while and then make the trip back down."

She visibly deflated at the thought of having to walk all the way back down. Wondering why she had agreed on the hike.

* * *

Haruhi tugged him about the mall, her hand tightly wrapped around his as if he was a little child. The girl didn't necessarily enjoy the mall, but she was with her boyfriend and it made it much better in her mind. She was examining a book before the excited teenager tugged her away from the stand. She quickly replaced the book before he tugged her out of the store, thankfully.

Satoshi pulled her to a photo booth and she slipped two coins in with a sigh. "Common Haru, smile," he said pulling her into the booth and onto his lap. She laughed lightly as his arm slithered around her waist and raising his hand to tug on her cheek. Grinning at her. "If you don't smile, I won't give you my Otoro whenever you come over next," he taunted. Causing a smile to stretch over her lips as she remembered it. Her friends had been promising her Otoro for the longest time, and never coming through. Satoshi had noticed her fondness of the tuna when they had invited her over, and gave her his after distracting his family.

There was a flash of light and then another count down. Satoshi lowered his hand from her cheek and turned his attention back to the screen, pinching her side to make her jump. Another flash. He kissed her cheek just before the next one, surprising her, and when she turned to give him a look, he captured her lips in a kiss for the last one. He grinned at her before climbing out and lifting the pictures. She sighed and peered at them.

"We didn't get any of both of us smiling," she took them from him. "These are all odd."

"Which is why they're great," Satoshi retorted with a snort and removing them from her grip. "I mean, just look at these beauties!" he said waving at the one with her face contorted with surprise and him mid-laugh. Haruhi stifled a giggle at the image and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, they have a sort of charm," she clasped her hands behind her back, "Just like you," she added before wandering back to the bookstore. He looked after her before hurrying over with a large grin on his face like a praised puppy.

* * *

"How long have you and Haru-chan been dating, Sato?" Mitsukuni asked watching as the two boys tidied up their dojo. Satoshi paused and counted on his fingers, then recounted and frowned.

"Since her first year of high school so..." he recounted on his fingers before nodding. "Almost six years now," Mitsukuni whistled with a smile, "Taka! She's put up with me for six years!" Satoshi dropped the broom and cheered. Takashi looked up at him with his eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. "Whoa, six years."

"Are you going to marry her?" Takashi asked using his foot to kick the broom back up so his brother could grab it and return to his task. Takashi restrung his shinai skillfully. Satoshi blinked a few times before returning to his sweeping.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, sounding nervous. Takashi paused and looked up at his brother, a frown evident on his face.

"Six years, that's a long time," he shrugged his shoulder, "You're old enough to get married now."

"She wants to wait until she's done university," Satoshi shook his head, and looked away from his brother. His normally happy mood abolished. Mitsukuni looked between them and saw the frustration in Takashi's eyes that was fleeting.

"You have to ask her sometime," Takashi added, beginning to sound as if he were a nagging mother. Mitsukuni nearly giggled at this, but knew it would be a bad time to do so. Especially given the topic. Satoshi turned to look at his brother.

"She'd hate me and break up with me, and then I'll never see her again and-"

"Ne, isn't Takashi suppose to be the pessimistic?" Mitsukuni interrupted with a giggle, "Haru-chan wouldn't hate you for proposing to her~!"

"I won't do it," Satoshi shook his head firmly. Takashi rose, and placed his shinai in its protective casing. The older man sighed.

"Marry her before you lose her," Takashi warned, looking his brother in the eye. "Do not assume she will always be there."

"Taka?" Satoshi watched his brother place the practice sword away before frowning. "You speak as if you know from experience! You don't like girls!"

Takashi raised his eyebrow, "I'm not gay if that's what you're implying," he said smoothly taking the broom from him. Satoshi snorted.

"I was implying you don't pay attention to any besides Haruhi and that's because she's your friend," Satoshi retorted shaking his head. After a while of Takashi staring at his brother, the older man sighed and took over sweeping. Mitsukuni watched the interaction and wondered when Satoshi would tune in. The younger man took about two minutes until his mouth opened.

"You liked my girlfriend!" Satoshi shouted, a bit of shock and anger in his voice. Takashi continued sweeping as if Satoshi hadn't spoken. "B-But you were always supportive and didn't get in the way! You even told Suou to allow us to be together!"

"_Ne, Haru-chan and Sato-chan are dating?" Mitsukuni asked, tilting his head looking at them. Tamaki wailed and turned around._

"_I will not allow such things!" he shouted, jumping up and hurrying over. Takashi stood up, stepping in between the Host King and the couple._

"_Allow their happiness," he ordered, and Tamaki sized him up before cowering backwards and readily agreeing. The man patted his shoulder before turning to Haruhi and smiling at her. She gave him a smile back and squeezed Satoshi's hand slightly. The twins exchanged a look and Hikaru got up before leaving the room. Kaoru congratulated her before following after his twin. She watched them go with a frown. They were not pleased with this, Kaoru was more understanding, but that didn't mean he agreed with her._

It was silent for a while longer before Satoshi puffed up, "Are you saying that you would try to steal Haruhi's affections?"

Takashi's head snapped towards his brother, an angry look on his face before he took a deep breath and sighed. Placing the broom to the side and walking from the room with the blonde trailing after him.

* * *

"He's pathetic," Yasuchika said looking at the boy who was staring at the dark haired boy, whom was lying on the couch face down.

"They haatttee mee," he complained, the sound muffled by the cushions. Mitsukuni looked up from his cake and giggled. "Why'd she go with Taka-bro today?" he rolled onto his side and stared at them. Chika shook his head and went back to reading a textbook, nursing a black eye from an earlier fight with his brother that had gotten a bit out of hand. Normally their fights didn't result in injuries for the most part.

"Takashi said he wanted to talk to Haru-chan about something," Mitsukuni answered honestly with a smile, "Sato wasn't very nice to Takashi earlier. He wouldn't try to make Haruhi stop liking you," Mitsukuni scolded seriously and shook his head. "You should apologize when he gets back."

"What if he doesn't come back, what if he runs away-"

"Oh, shut up, you're worse than Suou when you think something is wrong," Yasuchika rolled his eyes and a shinai wielding Morinozuka chased him from the room.

* * *

Haruhi stared down at the rings, sighing exasperatedly. "Remind me why I'm doing this again," she muttered to the man beside her. Takashi examined the rings with faint amusement.

"Do you not want to?" he asked her, pointing to a ring to suggest it. She examined it before shaking her head. Male engagement rings looked...odd to her. Just silver bands that were way to pricy for her taste. However, Takashi said they weren't leaving the store until she picked one out.

"I want too," she said softly, shaking her head, "Why am I proposing to him?"

"He's...denser than you are," Takashi choosing his words carefully and offered her a small smile. She giggled quietly and nodded her head. "He doesn't think you want to get married."

"So, if I want to get married to him, I have to initiate it," she said, looking determined. He smiled fondly before suggesting another one. She peered at it before smiling slightly and nodding. "It's the best one, I think."

He talked to the clerk as Haruhi looked at other pieces of jewelry about the store. She received a velvet box and she took a deep breath. "Let's go do this then," she straightened her shoulders with another determined look on her face as she marched out of the store. Takashi bowed slightly to the clerk before following her with a smile on his face.

* * *

Satoshi heard his parent's laughter and investigated to see Haruhi flushed and Takashi smiling. His parents were laughing; his father's laughter deep while his mother's was light but filled the air more. Yasuchika and Mitsukuni stood watching the events, the latter grinning. Once they quieted down, Akira patted Takashi's shoulder and looked at Haruhi. "You have our blessing." The younger boy frowned. Walking over he looked between them.

"What's going on?"

"We just gave a marriage blessing," his mother smiled gently, patting his arm. Satoshi looked between Haruhi and his brother before his eyes narrowed at Takashi. The older man lifted his eyebrow, as if daring him to say something. The younger boy walked over until he was only about a foot away and stared his brother down. Haruhi noted the exchange and then awkwardly got down on one knee. Satoshi and Takashi both turned towards her. Noting how much shorter she was. The girl pulled out the box from her pocket and opened it.

"Would you marry me?" she asked, looking up at the two guys. Satoshi blinked and looked between Haruhi and his brother. Takashi and his parents looked at him expectantly. "Satoshi, hurry up. Do you want to get married or not?"

The confusion wore off and Satoshi stared at his girlfriend in shock. Thirty seconds, a minute, a minute and thirty seconds, two minutes. Takashi finally sighed and smacked his brother upside the head, "You're making her wait on an answer," he scolded with a frown. The younger boy jumped and then nodded vigorously. Haruhi released a breath and slid the ring onto his finger before getting him to help her up.

"I am never proposing again," she grumbled, rubbing her knee. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and hugged her tightly, kissing her lips firmly. Her irritation melting away as she smiled and kissed him back. Akira patted Takashi on the back.

"You're next," he warned with a smile. Takashi just smiled lightly.

"You sure you want to do this, Haruhi," Yasuchika spoke up, "Forever is a long time, and you'd have to put up with Satoshi. You can still reconsider."

Satoshi moved to hit Yasuchika when Haruhi laughed and placed a hand on her boyfriends- well fiancé's, chest, "Don't worry, Sato-kun, you're lucky you're cute," she winked, causing the boy to blush and grin at her. Rubbing his neck. "Now apologize to your brother," she said flicking his ear. The boy hurried to do as she asked.

"Ah, another Morinozuka man who is crippled by the one he loves," Satoshi's mother said, laughing into her sleeve. Akira looked down at his wife with a questioning look. The woman laughed, "You'll see exactly what I mean when she gets pregnant."

Haruhi and Satoshi both blushed from head to toe hearing those words come out of the woman's mouth. They glanced at each other and darkened before Haruhi rocked on her heels and announced that she should probably get home. Of course, none of the Morinozuka's would hear it and won her over when Takashi explained that the tea ceremony had yet been preformed.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally a SatoHaru story up on FF! :D They are a cute couple, not one of my favourites but still I think they're really cute under certain circumstances. Hopefully I did this couple justice and hopefully it's worthy being the first one on here!


End file.
